


Ignoct Secret Santa

by obsessive_trash



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beethoven, IgNoct, M/M, Music, Piano, little ignoct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_trash/pseuds/obsessive_trash
Summary: Ignis wakes to a familiar tune.





	Ignoct Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the secret santa exchange! I plan on eventually revisiting this one and expanding on it. let me know what you think!

The moonlight painted Ignis’ face a pale cream, unseen as he opened his eye. He stretched, frowning as he felt the empty space beside him. The sheets were cool to the touch, telling him that the other occupant had been absent for some time.

He sat up, trying to figure out just how long his partner had been up —it was very rare that his lover was awake before him, let alone out of bed— when he heard the distinct sound of a piano. A soft smile graced Ignis’ face as he recognizes the song; Moonlight Sonata, First Movement. A tragically beautiful song, just like his lover.

Ignis threw the covers back and lowered his feet to the floor, the carpet soft and almost unnaturally warm. He slowly made his way out of the room and through the hall, following the enchanting melody. After some time, the music grew louder, informing him he reached his destination. He respectfully waited for the tune to draw to a close before placing his hand on the shoulder of the pianist.

“That was beautiful, Noctis.”

Noctis smiled at his lover and turned around on the bench. He wrapped his arms around Ignis’ waist and hugged him gently.

“It was the first song I ever learned to play. Remember when you taught me?”

Ignis chuckled. “How could I ever forget?” he said with a smile. He remembered that day perfectly.

* * *

 

_They had been twelve and ten, lounging around an empty common room after dinner one night. Ignis was playing on the piano, quietly playing from the open music book. Noctis sat beside him and looked between his hands and the book._

_“Will you teach me how to play?” Noctis asked suddenly._

_Ignis paused in his playing, caught off guard. “You want me to teach you?” he asked._

_Noctis nodded. “The song you were just playing. It’s pretty.”_

_Ignis smiled and nodded. He beckoned Noctis closer and started by showing him how to hold his hands above the keys. Noctis paid close attention—much to Ignis’ surprise._

_They spent the next week practicing the song. Noctis was bursting with joy and wanted to show his father what he had learned. It wasn’t hard to beg Cor to bring Regis and Clarus to the study one night after dinner, the marshal would do anything to see the young boy happy._

_Once the three men were seated on the couch, Ignis lead Noctis to the piano bench. They sat down together and Noctis started to play, keeping his eyes trained on the sheet music so he wouldn’t get nervous._

_After what felt like hours, Noctis lowered his hands and looked up to Cor, Regis, and Clarus. He smiled when he saw the three men’s faces—all mixtures of wonder and delight. He got up with Ignis and walked closer to them._

_“Did you like it?” Noctis asked timidly._

_“Noctis, my boy, it was beautiful,” Regis said softly._

_Noctis smiled wider and threw himself at his father, hugging him tightly. Regis chuckled and hugged Noctis back, beckoning Ignis to join them._

_They spent the rest of that night listening to Noctis and Ignis play more. It was one of few joyful nights Regis got to spend with his son._

* * *

 

Noctis sighed happily. “That’s one of my favorite memories.”

Ignis hummed softly in agreement. “Mine as well. And you’ve gotten better through the years.”

Noctis smiled and pulled Ignis close for a tender kiss. Ignis kissed back, holding his king tightly.

“Let’s get going,” Noctis whispered after a while. “Everyone’s waiting,”

Ignis smiled and nodded. “Won’t do good to make them wait longer, then. Lead the way.”

Noctis stood and helped Ignis to his feet. “Close your eyes,” he said softly. Ignis raised an eyebrow but complied. Noctis took a moment to admire the man before taking his hand and leading him back down the hall. They walked for some time, Noctis’ smile growing wider as they approached the doorway at the end.

They passed through the doorway and Noctis brought them to a stop. He moved to stand in front of Ignis, nearly vibrating in excitement.

“Open your eyes.”

Ignis slowly opened his eyes, gasping softly as his left eye opened. He blinked a few times, unable to believe what he was seeing— that he could even see.

Slowly, everything came into focus. Noctis stood before Ignis, smiling wide with tears in his eyes. Ignis slowly brought his hands to Noctis’ face, still in disbelief.

“Does-does this mean…”

Noctis slowly nodded. “It does. Come, my love. We have all the time in the world now.”

Ignis crushed Noctis to him in a hug, a smile on his face.

“Let’s go, together,” Ignis whispered as they pulled apart. They held hands as they walked into the light, towards their forever.


End file.
